bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 10: Pokaz Darkusa
Akcja zaczyna się u Nagi, gdy tylko zobaczył otwierający się portal międzywymiarowy, domyślił się, że to Żniwiarz, przygotował więc całą moc, aby odreagować swój gniew. Gdy tylko Żniwiarz wszedł wykrzyczał: - Mistrzuuuuuuuuu ! - Co? - powiedział zdenerwowany Naga - Udało mi się zebarć, aż 20 punktów mocy - odrzekł Żniwiarz dumny z siebie - Jestem już coraz bliżej - No widzisz? - spytał Naga - Gdybyś mi tego nie powiedział, to już bym cię zmielił, w takim razie wracaj na ziemię i zbieraj moc. Nasza chwila jest bliższa niż im się wydaje. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - O TAAAAAAAAK! - rzekł Żniwiarz, po czym ponownie otworzył portal i wrócił na ziemię. Tym czasem na ziemi Den walczy z jednym kolesiem, żeby nabić sobie punkty. Shun podobnie, gdyż uznał, że musi odbudować swoją reputację i wrócić na pierwsze miejsce. Lee walczy z kim się da tylko po to, żeby zesłać czyjeś bakugany do wymiaru zagłady. Podobnie zresztą MoD, z tą różnicą, że on ciągle walczy z około 10 przeciwnikami naraz. Akcja przenosi się do Dena, który właśnie wygrał. - No nieeeeeeeeee - żalił się jakiś koleś - Ty naprawdę jesteś świetny, na pewno będziesz TOP-em - Ta - zgodził się Den - Do tego dążę Den spojrzał w górę. Ujżał wielką kulę ognia..... zaraz to wcale nie jest kula ognia - pomyślał - to chyba ten całyyyyyyyy.... no ten Karrypto, hmm...... on nie ma nic ciekawczego do roboty tylko lata w tej postaci nad ziemią? - Jednak nagle Den usłyszał w swojej głowie - "Czekam, łaknę, nie zawiedź mnie". - Dena trochę to przestraszyło, ale pomyślał, że to jakieś omamy lub wyobrażenia i poszedł dalej walczyć. Lee też wygrał, zmęczony postanowił wrócić do domu, nie miał pojęcia, że MoD także walczy. Shun też wygrał z paroma chłopakami w pięknym stylu.....eeeeeee po prostu nie mogli go dosięgnąć, a on ich wyrżnął (xd). Marl w tym czasie spadał w rankingu, ciągle nie mógł przyjąć do świadomości, że Shui/Żniwiarz tak łatwo go rozwalił. MoD właśnie wygrał, jego przeciwnicy leżeli na ziemi i błagali go, by zwrócił im ich bakugany, on się tylko zaśmiał, powiedział, że są żałośni i poszedł dalej. Shui szukał właśnie przeciwnika do walki, napotykał się na wielu ludzi, ale każdy się go bał. Pare osób nawet z okien rzucało w niego doniczkami, on w odpowiedzi strzelał w te doniczki piorunami, a jako że ludzie są jacy są zaczęli wrzeszczeć, iż jest potworem, niszczy bez powodu doniczki, okna, zabija ludzi itp. Kiedy przechodził przez miasto zupełnie nikogo nie mógł zastać. Nagle spotkał kogoś. Postać w czarnym ubraniu, kapturze, masce z czaszki. - A więc to ty jesteś słynny - zaczął Shui - Master of Dark Power, miło cię wreszcie poznać - Zgadłeś - powiedział MoD - A ty jesteś? - Shui - odpowiedział Shui - Ale mów mi Żniwiarz, można powiedzieć, że chwilowo dzierżawię ciało tego chłopca - A tak, słyszałem o tobie, co byś powiedział..... - chwilę przerwał MoD - Na walkę, nasze celę są różne, a jednak dla każdego z nas taka walka coś da - Ha! Dobrze mówisz - zgodził się Shui - Więc nie ma co przynudzać POLE BITWY KARTA OTWARCIA - obaj rzucili po karcie - To ja zacznę - powiedział MoD - karta zagłady MoD upuścił kartę, która po spotkaniu się z podłożem zaczęła emanonować fioletowymi falami. - Teraz ty - rzekł MoD - karta otwarcia - Shui rzucił kartę - bakugan bitwa (pole 3), bakugan start, walcz Darkus Rycerz - karta otwarcia - MoD także rzucił kartę - dawaj - Co ty kombinujesz? - zdziwił się Shui - bakugan bitwa(pole 1), bakugan start, darkus Żniwiarz, walcz w końcu - Jak sobie chcesz - lekko zaśmiał się MoD - karta otwarcia - Nie wkurzaj mnie - zirytował się Żniwiarz - Spokojnie - powiedział MoD - już wszystko jest gotowe - Hę? cooooo........ - nie dokończywszy Shui spostrzegł jak MoD w końcu rzuca bakugana(pole 4) - Bakugan start - rzekł MoD - Darkus Gladiatus - AAAAAAAAAAAAAA - wkurzył się Żniwiarz - zacznij wreszcie walczyć - bakugan bitwa(pole 4) - Shui rzucił ostatniego bakugana - bakugan start, waaaaalcz Darkus Kosiarz Strachu Gladiatus 400 Kosiarz 380 - Nieźle - powiedział Shui - karta super mocy aktywaaaaa........ Nagle z oczu Shuiego zniknął fioletowy blask, Żniwiarz padł na ziemię, pomyślał "Co jest? To nie możliwe, jest pod całkowitą kontrooooo". Nalge Shui wrócił pod władzę Żniwiarza. - To było dziwne - rzekł Żniwiarz, który wstał - Dziwi mnie, że nie wykorzystałeś tej chwili mojej słabości - Nie jestem zdesperowany - zapewnił MoD, wyciągają kartę - Karta super mocy aktywacja, strzał zemsty Gladiatus 500 Kosiarz 280 - Co? - zdziwił się Shui - Jak to możliwe, że tak łatwo osiąga taką moc Z hełmu Gladiatusa wystrzelił dziwny fioletowy promień. Wystarczyło draśnięcię, by Kosiarz zawył z bólu i wpadł do wymiaru zagłady. MoD *** Shui ** - NIEEEEEE!!!!! - krzyknął Żniwiarz - Hmm...... jesteś silniejszy niż myślałem - To źle myślałeś, nigdy nie lekcewasz przeciwnika - rzekł MoD - bakugan bitwa (pole 2), bakugan start, do dzieła Darkus Burza - łoooooooo - zdziwił się Shui - Ten też ma 400 punktów? - Przestań gadać i zacznij walczyć - krzyknął MoD - bakugan bitwa (pole 5), bakugan start, Darkus Trio - Jak na razie to ty uciekasz przed walką - zaznaczył Shui - Jak mam walczyć? - Jak ty nie chcesz, to ja będę - zaśmiał się MoD - karta super mocy aktywacja, piorun westchnienia Burza uniósł swe muskularne ramię w górę, następnie skierował palec w stronę Rycerza, nagle z góry strzelił w niego piorun, który od razu go wrzucił do wymiaru zagłady. MoD *** Shui * - Koniec tegooooo!!!!!!!!! - wrzasnął Żniwiarz - OKO CISZY, AKTYWACJA Moc Żniwiarza wzrosła do 890 punktów. - Wiedziałem - zaśmiał się MoD - Ahh..... emocje, i tak nic ci to nie dało, karta otwarcia start, karta otwarcia powrót. Wszystkie bakugany wróciły do właścicieli. - Kończmy to - powiedział MoD - karta otwarcia start(ostatnia jego karta otwarcia, pole 2), przymusowa bitwa - Że co? - zdziwił się Shui - To karta którą stworzyłem, Lee użył jej w walce z Shunem Kazami - wyjaśnił MoD Nagle wszystkie bakugany powędrowały na tę kartę. (bakugany MoD-a)M 1200 Żniwiarz 890 - Ha! przegrasz, bo mi zostały wszystkie 3 super moce, a tobie jedna - ucieszył się Shui - karta super mocy aktywacja, piorun dezintegracji M 1200 Żniwiarz 1190 - Gladiatus, zmiana domeny, Ventus - zawołał MoD Gladiatus zmienił domenę. - I to tyle? - spytał Shui - karta super mocy aktywacja, kosa przeznaczenia M 900 Żniwiarz 1290 - Burza, zmiana domeny, Subterra - ponownie zawołał MoD Burza zmienił domeną, a reszta unikała ciosów Żniwiarza. - Nie uciekajcie - powiedział Shui - karta super mocy aktywacja, ostrze żniwiarza W drugim ręku Żniwiarz pojawił się miecz, który był tak ostry, że ciął nawet powietrze jak masło. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - zaśmiał się MoD - za późno, karta super mocy aktywacja, Subterra, Ventus i Darkus, trójkątna relacja. - Że co? - zdziwił się Żniwiarz M 1500 Żniwiarz 1490 Nagle bakugany MoD-a zaczęła otaczać wielka moc, jednak Żniwiarz nie dał się tak łatwo. Walczyli dosyć spory czas, aż Żniwiarz zaczął się męczyć, dostawał coraz częściej, aż w końcu nie był w stanie utrzymać w górze którejkolwiek ze swej broni. W końcu nadszedł ostateczny cios i Żniwiarz wpadł do wymiaru zagłady, jednak Shui pobiegł za Żniwiarzem, bitwa zakończyła się. - To było proste - rzekł MoD, po czym poszedł do domu. Den i Shun tymczasem nic nie widząc właśnie wrócili do domu po pełnym dniu bitew i chcieli sprawdzić ranking. - WOW - Ucieszył się Den - Nareszcie jestem w czołówce - No właśnie, a zauważyłeś, że od kilku dni nawet nie patrzyłeś na ranking? - zauważył Shun - Robiłeś po prostu to co chciałeś nie patrząc na ranking Nagle na skajpaju odezwała się do Dena Karolina, więc Shun polazł odpoczywać od walk bakuganów (poćwiczyć swój styl nindża xd), Den sobie zaczął gadać. Shui gdzieś się błąka po wymiarze zagłady. MoD i Lee przygotowywują sie do kolejnych akcji. Naga się nudzi i gra w zbijaka sam ze sobą. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex